


Unless

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Palace, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Questions, Sexual Teasing, Some Humor, Stubborn Sherlock, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission, determined john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John wants Sherlock to tell him Mycroft’s birthday so he can plan a party, but Sherlock has locked the date away in his Mind Palace and refuses to retrieve it. Denial of orgasm until he does. Bonus points for bondage and petulant!Sherlock.





	Unless

John checked Sherlock’s bonds one last time, appreciating just how gorgeous his boyfriend always looked spread out like he was for the taking. Satisfied that not even Sherlock could escape, he crawled up on the bed and sat between the detective’s spread legs.

“John!” Sherlock grunted trying to buck the older man off the bed. 

“Quiet, Sherlock, I’m thinking.”

“It takes you so long I’m surprised your head doesn’t explode.”

“Ha fucking ha.” The doctor grasped Sherlock’s cock and stroked it until it was fully erect, then he released it.

“John, what are you doing?”

“You know, I could tease you like this all day. And all night. I might not ever let you come. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Sherlock growled, shifting his hips as much as John’s weight would allow.

“You know what,” the doctor countered. 

Sherlock merely rolled his eyes and refused to answer the unasked question. John just shook his head.

“Fine. But I do believe you're going to regret your stubbornness before all is said and done.” John got up and fetched a cock ring, then climbed back on the bed and deftly settled it in place around his boyfriend’s cock and bollocks.

Sherlock eyed it with suspicion, but beyond that didn’t react. 

“You love the teasing game, don’t you, babe?”

The detective merely poked his tongue out. After all, a bit of teasing was fun, but this was blackmail plain and simple. He could use his safeword, of course, but his pride wouldn't let him. He would simply have to outlast John and the doctor knew the younger man’s plan. It was so predictable.

Deciding to push Sherlock to the edge as fast as he could, John shifted around and swallowed down his boyfriend’s cock. As he worked him with his tongue and lips, Sherlock cried out a long, drawn out, “Fuuuuuuck.” After a few more licks, the doctor pulled off and laughed when the detective groaned in frustration. 

John flicked his boy’s rock hard length a few times, watching, almost entranced, when it pinged off Sherlock’s belly and immediately straightened again. 

“Would you please stop that this instant and put your hand on me properly!”

“I will if…”

“No.”

“It’s not much I'm asking.”

Sherlock turned his head away. “The answer is still no.”

“Petulant brat.”

The detective turned his head away, making it more than clear he wasn't going to play the Dom’s game no matter how frustrating it became.

John cupped Sherlock’s bollocks in his hand, rolling them around and tugging on them just the way his boy liked. With his other hand, he inserted just the tip of his finger into Sherlock’s hole, then he abruptly took a step back and set about finding some leather cuffs, he quickly slotted them around Sherlock’s ankles, then pulled them up over his boy’s head before tying them to the bed frame.

Sherlock glared at his Dom. “It’s not going to work.” Even as he said it, he looked at his poor, neglected cock. If he could just touch it, he could finish himself off in almost no time, but he knew he stood no chance, he also knew speaking at that exact point had made his situation worse, especially when the older man crouched between his legs again.

John ran his fingers along Sherlock’s perineum and down to his entrance where he pushed in with two well lubed fingers. He gave an uncharacteristic smirk as his boy’s cock twitched when he brushed his fingers against his boy’s prostate. “Look at you getting harder. I wouldn’t have said that was possible, but I would also suggest it isn't a wise idea this early into it.”

“Like I can stop it,” the detective growled.

With his free hand, John grasped Sherlock’s cock. “I know you want me to move my hand. All you have to do is say it.”

“It.”

The doctor snorted. “Damn you’re in a bratty mood… Who am I kidding? You’re always like this.” He worked Sherlock’s cock and prostate until his boy was panting, then pulled both his hands away.

“Dammit!

“Oh, is the bratty sub frustrated?”

Sherlock glared at him. “What do you think?”

“I think… I think I should gag you to shut up,” John paused for a long while as if pondering what he was about to do.

“Idiot. If you gag me, how can I tell you what you want to know.”

“A gag it is then.” John got up and fetched the dildo shaped gag and soon had it buckled in place. “Just snap your fingers when you're ready to tell me what I want to know.” The older man could see Sherlock, realising his mistake and laughed, there was nothing like outsmarting a Holmes. He patted his boy’s arse cheek. “I know you know the answer. It's in that Mind Palace if yours. Don't pretend it's not.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, twitching as John flicked at his cock again before returning his attention to his boy’s hole.

John found he was actually enjoying himself. They hadn't played with orgasm denial before and Sherlock hadn’t safeworded out of it earlier. He almost hoped his boy held out a while longer, a long while longer. That way this game could continue and his boy would end up stupidly frustrated.

John didn’t massage Sherlock’s prostate directly, instead he stroked either side of it with his fingers. He could tell it was driving his boy mad and that was exactly the idea. “Sweet frustrated pet. You look so adorable like this.” He ran his index finger up the underside of Sherlock’s cock, then he ran it around the head and teased at the slit. He admired the fierce purple shade of his boy’s cock. “God, you're so hard.”

A muffled grunting was the response from his sub and it made him laugh as he was 100% sure what Sherlock was ‘saying’.

“Naughty, naughty.” John gave Sherlock’s prostate a hard stroke, causing every muscle the detective had to go taut. “Tell me what I want to know and I will stop. I might even let you come.”

As if he would. Sherlock had buried what John wanted to know deep in his Mind Palace and he had done it on purpose. He wasn't about to go retrieve it now. Sentiment or something. He shook his head several times, thrashing his legs around in the cuffs that bound them.

“Stop that!” John slapped his boy’s arse with his free hand. “If you'd like, I could give you a spanking for that thrashing about.”

Sherlock merely glared up at him, frustration teeming from all sides.

“Tell you what, pet, I’ll leave you here. Alone. To come to your senses.” The detective made several noises of protestation, but John ignored them all. He hopped off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. If he was honest he didn’t know how his boy would react to being left alone. It would either make him beyond frustrated and less likely to tell him what he wanted to know, or he’d spill it straight away.

John immediately went to his laptop and pulled up the app that was connected to the camera and microphone in their bedroom. The first thing he saw and heard was his boy thrashing around again making all kinds of noise. Sherlock kept at it until he wore himself out. Still, the Dom waited a few more minutes to make sure his boy wasn’t going to start up again. When he was convinced, he returned to the bedroom and stood quietly by the bed. 

The detective just puffed around his gag and glared at John who still didn’t bother to say anything. He just ran his hand over his boy’s arse, then stroked up his perineum to his bollocks which he cupped and played with for several long moments before moving on to grasp Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock bucked up into John’s hand as best he could, the doctor merely responded by whacking his arse with the palm of his hand. The detective yelped around his gag, then managed a fair semblance of pouting for having a gag in his mouth.

“Poor neglected sub,” John said with mock pity. “Of course it's your own fault. Are you ready to tell me what I need to know yet?”

Sherlock had gone so far as to locate the room inside is Mind Palace where said information was kept, but he hadn't opened the door yet.

John shrugged and gripped Sherlock’s cock again, stroking up and down, up and down, until he was teetering right on the edge.

The detective was so close to coming. So close. When John released his cock, he let out a muffled scream of frustration. Inside his Mind Palace, he placed his hand on the door knob, then pulled it away as if he had been burnt.

“You know how this works,” John prompted. He released Sherlock ankles from the headboard and brought them back down to the mattress, then crouched between his pet’s legs and watched his cock bob about of its own accord.

The dull ache that the change of position brought with it also brought a renewed stubbornness. In his Mind Palace, Sherlock turned his back on the door, determined to ignore it. 

“Get into that head of yours and tell me, Sherlock. Or suffer the consequences.”

The detective merely rolled his eyes, making John fetch a blindfold for the younger man.

Once blindfolded, all Sherlock could do was wait. After what felt like forever, but he knew was only 4 minutes 37 seconds, his Dom swallowed him down, making his toes curl and his body cry out for release again. He felt like he was slowly being taken apart, but in a way that John had never done before. Still he refused to snap his fingers and answer John’s question.

The doctor tongued at Sherlock’s slit teasing it and the detective knew immediately if he took that activity any further it really would be his undoing.

Sherlock turned inside his Mind Palace and put his hand on the door knob. Opening the door, he walked over to a table that held political textbooks, a small teddy bear, a photo of a seven year old, ginger haired boy holding a baby and a slip of paper. He picked up the paper, read it, and, in the real world, snapped his fingers rapidly, over and over.

John laughed as he pulled off Sherlock’s cock. “You sure?”

The detective clicked his fingers again.

John reached up and pushed his blindfold off his boy’s head. Sherlock’s eyes were wide and desperate like the doctor had never seen them before. He quickly unbuckled the gag and tossed it aside. Before he could even ask, his boy practically shouted out the date of Mycroft’s birthday.

John tried not to laugh at Sherlock’s eagerness. “See, that wasn't so hard. Now we can throw a proper birthday party for him this yea…”

“Fucking let me come! Sir.”

At that, John did laugh. He didn't have it in him to berate his boy for his tone of voice. Instead, he swallowed him down. Then he pulled off immediately. “Sir? About bloody time,” he smirked, hovering above the younger man’s cock and watching Sherlock frantically shift. 

“I swear, sir, I'm going to die if I don't get to come. How will you explain that to Mycroft?” 

“Say please,” the Dom ordered. He watched his boy extremely closely, trying not to laugh at his comment. 

“Of, fuck it all. Please. Please, please, please, please. Please, sir, please. Is that good enough? Now suck me, sir, before I end up on Molly’s slab.”

“Suck me please sir.”

Sherlock thrashed in frustrations. “Suck me, sir! Please!”

John shook his head. “Nope. Say it exactly as I did.”

Sherlock took a deep, steadying breath, then let it out. “Please.” Another outburst was waiting just behind his lips, but he clamped his mouth shut to keep it from escaping.

“Say. It. Properly.” 

“Suck me, please, sir.”

“Good boy,” John removed the cock ring and gave his boy’s cock one long stroke before swallowing him down once again. 

“Oh. Oh. OH. John, sir.” Sherlock had been on edge for so long and his Dom was so talented that… “Gonna, gonna come, sir!” he shouted, not caring if all of Baker Street head him as he cried out.

John cleaned him off quickly and efficiently, laughing the whole time. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

Sherlock’s head had fallen back. “I really don't care.”

“I should give you a spanking for that attitude” John said, laughing, “but I can't be bothered. Now, about your parents’ anniversary…”


End file.
